buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulless
| | | | | }} | specialgueststarring = }} | gueststarring = }}}} }} "Soulless" is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Angel and the seventy-seventh episode overall. Written by Sarah Fain and Elizabeth Craft and directed by Sean Astin, it was originally broadcast on February 5, 2003 on the WB network. Synopsis At the Hyperion Hotel, the gang carefully put Angel's contained soul away in the safe, discussing the great risk they all face in dealing with Angelus. Meanwhile, an unchained Angelus sits alone in the basement cage. Wesley cautiously approaches the cage and starts up a discussion with Angelus. Angelus plays games with Wesley, avoiding the important information about The Beast in favor of taunting Wesley about his romantic interest in Fred while the rest of the gang watch the conversation from the lobby via video feed. Angelus continues to be difficult, raising issues of Wesley's failure with Faith and Connor. Connor returns to receive strange looks in the aftermath of Angelus's news, but misinterprets the looks as everyone thinking he's still connected to the Beast. Gunn and Fred bring Angelus a glass of blood and Angelus happily takes advantage of the opportunity to taunt the couple about the sounds Angel could hear coming from Fred's room at night. Fred pushes a cart towards the cage and Angelus takes the glass, but also shoves the cart into Fred and grabs her when she falls towards the cage. Gunn moves in to rescue Fred, but it's Wesley who shoots Angelus with tranquilizer darts, freeing Fred and knocking Angelus out cold. In Wesley's office, Fred thanks him for saving her, but the conversation takes a turn for the romantic as Wesley kisses Fred. Gunn walks in and, after realizing what just happened between them, he gets furious. The two men begin to fight until Gunn accidentally hits Fred when she tries to stop them. Angelus is pleased with the discord he has created. Connor approaches Angelus, who tells Connor that his mother Darla and his adoptive father Holtz were eager to get away from Connor. Connor calmly replies that he knows that Angelus is his real father. Angelus thinks he can take advantage of this and encourages Connor to approach, but Cordelia interrupts and sends Connor away. She then turns off the video camera and makes him an offer he can't refuse; give them the information to help them save the world, and she will exchange herself. Angelus is reluctant to take her offer, but later Cordelia informs the gang that Angelus is willing to talk, although she refuses to tell them what she did to get Angelus to talk. Wesley goes downstairs and begins to ask questions. Angelus explains that in 1789, the Beast tried to bribe Angelus into helping him kill three priestesses who were attempting to banish the Beast. Angelus refused to help, and then the priestesses appeared and banished the Beast. Gunn finds that the women live nearby. Wesley, Cordelia, and Connor find the priestesses and their families have already been murdered by the Beast. After seeing a "Daddy's Birthday" reminder on the family's calendar, Connor runs outside to be sick. Cordelia chases after him and she tries to talk to him, but some vampires interrupt the moment, sending the gang into battle mode. Connor disposes of one and Wesley gets the car for them to escape in. They return to the hotel and since Angelus doesn't have any more information on the Beast, it's time to turn him back into Angel. Cordelia goes downstairs and, despite Angelus's enthusiasm to have her, Cordelia tells him the deal is off since they didn't get to save the world and that they're putting his soul back. Angelus doesn't seem too worried about that, as he's confident he'll escape the cage and collect on his debt before getting to see the apocalypse come to life. Cordelia returns to the office only to find bad news: the container holding Angel's soul is gone. Photos 412.jpeg Angel411 025.jpg Body Count *Eleven vampires, dusted by Connor *Svea Priestesses' descendants, killed by Jasmine (in Cordelia's possession) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, CA *Prussia (1789, in a flashback) Behind the Scenes Production * This episode is directed by Sean Astin, who is better known for his roles as Mikey Walsh in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Goonies The Goonies], the titular character in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rudy_(film) Rudy] and Samwise Gamgee in Peter Jackson's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_(film_series) Lord of the Rings trilogy]. He got the job after telling friend Douglas Petrie of his desire to direct an episode of a television series. Pop Culture References *Prior to the opening credits, Angelus is singing a variation on the song "The Teddy Bears' Picnic." *Angelus describes the plot of Oedipus Rex. *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' – Angelus: "What's the deal with Angel and the Raiders of the Lost Ark?" *Angelus refers to the tragedy of Othello and Desdemona by Shakespeare with regard to the Fred-Gunn-Wesley love triangle. International titles *'German:' Seelenlos (Soulless) *'French:' Sans âme (Soulless) Music *David Boreanaz- "Teddy Bear Picnic" *Robert J. Kral- original score Quotes nl:Soulless de:Seelenlos Category:Angel Season 4